rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Bessier
Crisis Team 7 SICC Personal File 07.CT001/C-04 Quote: Real life is real strange. Background: Project Dragonblood meant creation of a new warrior breed. After cyborgs and machines the Technocracy began sponsoring into the area of genetic human reconstruction. Successing experiments produced increasingly promising results. Operation Dragonblood was the last step of a new generation of genetically modified, speed-grown and fast raised individuals looking perfectly human in most aspects but being far superior to frail humans. This project meant the future. It was perfect. It failed. The first half of the synthetics never got a grasp on human ethics and logic. They became mentally unstable to the degree of sociopathic animals. All of the clones were in varying degrees prone to diseases and cancer. Mother Nature seemed to reject their artificial new children. As last test subject of Operation Dragonblood a girl construct remained as the only one, more or less stable synthetic. She was called Dragonblood and sold out to the financiers of the project with a destiny of imprisonment, experimentation and finally liquidation. Syndicate's Crisis Team Project changed the destiny of Dragonblood after the biotech firm in which Dragonblood originated went bankrupt. It took over the labs, trained and adapted Dragonblood to real life and sent her on her first assignments for Crisis Team 7. At the moment she has a job as equipment tester for experimental design for the French Army. Crisis Team Operations has given Dragonblood a thorough official human identity under the persona Captain Charlotte Bessier, retired military personell, and pays her from Syndicate funds. Complexion and Biostatistics: Charlotte is an albino and uses contact lenses to cover this fact. On the outside she looks perfectly human, strikingly beautiful so, but on the inside she is composed of more than usual internal organs (two hearts for instance), very dense muscle tissue, ceramic bone structure and lots of hormone adenoids. She is as strong as several men and has reflexes as fast as a spider. In fact spiders, ants and flies were parental donors of quite some genes of which she has been built. On the negative side she is mentally still a child on the verge of a teenager. Feelings are just beginning to emerge and very difficult to cope for Charlotte. Thanks to speed learning and social conditioning this is not apparent on the first look but not to miss in long term relationships. Another problem is her susceptibility to Paradox and diseases. Whenever there is Paradox Charlotte is prone to be the center of it and to develop a world of strange symptomes and infections. Area of Expertise: Dragonblood was designed to represent the soldier of the future, creatures with human mind and inhuman capabilities. Every test subject had animals as genetical donors. Charlotte is the only surviving subject of this experiment and inherits great strength and agility. She is trained to enter buildings and areas in ways normal humans would not be capable of. She is a proficient climber and can jump up to 4 meters from still stand. Her digital dexterity allows her to precisely and rapidly manipulate mechanic locks. Her unnatural awareness keeps her informed about wandering people and patrolling guards. If it weren't for the general catastrophic results and side effects, Charlotte could be the perfect thief for the Technocracy. Psychological Profile: Charlotte is a fast-learning and curious individual. Contrary to the clinical environment in which she grew up, she has begun building up moral and ethical guidelines for herself. It is believed that someone of the medical staff took off-hours and guided her in this respects. Although Charlotte looks and mostly behaves like a full-grown 26 year old woman, she is mentally still a child or a very young teenager at best. Full psychological maturity is supposed to be reached around her 10th birthday. Some of her social reflexes seem strongly instinctual or inspired by animals. It is believed that her genepool is the cause of this reflexes which are increasingly making place for a healthy human social intellect and most strongly reemerge in times of great danger. It must be stressed that as long as animal reflexes are still part of Charlotte's characteristics, she can exhibit very aggressive or extreme fits of behaviour. Caution under stressful situations is strongly advised. Category:Crisis Team 7 Category:Mage